That Which Brings Me Joy
by Nega-darkwing
Summary: More poetry from me. Less angst than my previous poems, see title
1. Joy for Shinji

  
I'm writing this because some people actually liked my previous poems. How did   
  
that happen? HOW?! Oh and thanks for all the good reviews.  
  
This poem is lighter hearted than my previous ones. So if you like angsty poems,   
  
hit back now. Also don't yell about how Shinji shouldn't be so cheery, because not   
  
all of the series was depressing. Their were parts where the characters were happy.  
  
  
  
Joy for Shinji  
  
  
  
I'm cooking dinner again tonight  
  
But I don't mind  
  
Asuka is complaining  
  
But I don't mind  
  
Misato is drinking  
  
But I don't mind  
  
  
  
I like to cook  
  
To take ingredients   
  
That separate are no good  
  
And make a meal of them  
  
Something that can be enjoyed  
  
Something that will taste good  
  
  
  
I like to play cello for the same reason  
  
No single note is enough  
  
Only together do they work  
  
Only together are they music  
  
United more that the whole  
  
United in harmony  
  
  
  
I like the tape  
  
I always listen to  
  
It calms me  
  
At times when I desperately   
  
Need to be calm  
  
Just to stay sane  
  
  
  
I like when Asuka lets her mask slip  
  
And I see the real her  
  
Not her facade  
  
No I see the lonely girl  
  
Who wants to be loved  
  
Who already is loved  
  
  
  
I like when Rei shows emotion  
  
It's so rare  
  
But it's there  
  
A fleeting smile  
  
A hint of anger  
  
Showing her humanity  
  
  
  
I like it when Misato is happy  
  
And doesn't worry  
  
Just drinks, and laughs  
  
Enjoying life  
  
Because it is life  
  
Because she loves life  
  
  
  
I feel good from these things  
  
They bring me joy  
  
Joy brings me pleasure  
  
Pleasure brings me will  
  
The will to live  
  
Living brings me joy  
  
  
  
I'd like suggestions for the following parts. I know I am doing Asuka and Misato,   
  
but who else? And what would bring them joy? That was actually hinted at in the   
  
series. Especially Rei, I'm stumped on her.  



	2. Joy for Misato

Joy for Misato  
  
  
  
Happiness is a cold beer  
  
A bowl of instant ramen  
  
Shinji smiling  
  
And Asuka grinning  
  
Just the three of us  
  
  
  
I know she's up to something  
  
To make Shinji freak  
  
Should be good   
  
I'll just sit back and watch  
  
He goes so ballistic  
  
  
  
I remember in college  
  
We used to be like that  
  
Ritsuko, Kaji, and me  
  
Three friends goofing around  
  
Without a care in the world  
  
  
  
I found peace in Kaji's arms  
  
The affection I craved  
  
I found love with him  
  
Love that I feared  
  
But the love was not extinguished  
  
  
  
I think that when I was little  
  
I must have been happy  
  
With mother and father  
  
I don't remember it well  
  
But their was that time  
  
  
  
Asuka got him good  
  
Shinji is squirming  
  
Wonder what she said  
  
To make him blush like that  
  
Must have been a doozy  
  
  
  
Being with those you love  
  
Just goofing off  
  
A cold beer in your hand  
  
A penguin by your side  
  
Now that's the life!  
  
  



	3. Joy for Asuka

Joy for Asuka  
  
  
  
Don't just apologize  
  
Stand up to me Baka  
  
Ah, there you go  
  
Standing up for yourself  
  
It's good to see you   
  
Act like a man Shinji  
  
  
  
I can't stand the thought   
  
That my fellow pilot  
  
Is such a wimp  
  
So when he gets mad  
  
And yells back  
  
I feel much better  
  
  
  
I feel better with my Eva  
  
Knowing that it's something  
  
Only I can do  
  
By piloting Eva  
  
I will prove myself   
  
To be the greatest of them all  
  
  
  
I like Kaji  
  
Because he treats me with respect  
  
He humors my crush  
  
And still treats well  
  
I know I bug him  
  
But he still puts on a smile  
  
  
  
As for Shinji  
  
Never let him know  
  
But I like him too  
  
Even if he is my rival  
  
He's still nice  
  
He just needs a spine  
  
  
  
I'll pilot to prove I'm the best  
  
Better than Shinji, better than wondergirl  
  
Better than anybody else  
  
Because I like to fight  
  
And I love to know  
  
That I am the best  
  
  
  
I still need suggestion on who else to do poems for in this set. I will definitely be   
doing poems for Rei, Kaji, and Kensuke. Maybe Gendo too. And thanks to   
Kimberly for her suggestions on Rei.  
  



	4. Joy for Rei

Just to set the scene, picture Rei laying on her bed.  
  
  
  
Joy for Rei  
  
  
  
It is odd  
  
I have changed  
  
The thought of my return to nothingness  
  
No longer brings me feelings of relief  
  
Now other thoughts do  
  
  
  
The commander  
  
Yes knowing I have a purpose   
  
Brought me pleasant sensations  
  
But now it brings me a chill  
  
For it is not my own purpose  
  
  
  
Ikari Shinji  
  
He makes me feel...  
  
What?  
  
I do not know  
  
Alive?  
  
  
  
The Third Child  
  
Asked me to smile  
  
And I did so  
  
And I felt something  
  
Joy?  
  
  
  
I look at my beaker  
  
Symbol of my soul  
  
I see a ripple  
  
Making the light shimmer  
  
A change  
  
  
  
I can change  
  
I can grow  
  
Thank you Ikari-kun  
  
For showing me   
  
That I am alive  
  
  
  
My lips move in remembrance  
  
Of what you said  
  
The corners tug up  
  
To a smile  
  
Thank you Shinji  
  
  
Special thanks to Kimberly for her very helpful suggestions.  
  



	5. Joy for Kaji

Joy for Kaji  
  
  
  
I like melons  
  
Be it these  
  
Or Misato's  
  
There's nothing I like more  
  
  
  
Misato, in you  
  
I found more  
  
Than any man could dream  
  
My true love  
  
  
  
In the children I find hope  
  
Shinji, Asuka, and even Ayanami  
  
  
They're the ones who will decide  
  
All our fates.  
  
  
  
I believe their will be a future  
  
I hope their will be one  
  
For You and me  
  
If we just survive  
  
  
  
Hope is a beautiful word  
  
Even if I die  
  
If I can give others hope   
  
I will be happy  
  
  
  
But I'd rather live  
  
With you Misato  
  
Because I like melons  
  
Especially yours  
  



	6. Joy for Gendo

Joy for Gendo  
  
  
  
My heart is for you  
  
And only You  
  
No other will I love  
  
For no other will I care  
  
For our reunion  
  
I will do anything  
  
  
  
The days we were together  
  
Were the days I was alive  
  
Now I am dead  
  
Save for the dream  
  
Of our reunion  
  
I will make it so  
  
  
  
None shall come between us  
  
I won't allow it  
  
I'll stain my hands with blood  
  
Because I love you  
  
To see your smile  
  
Is heaven  
  
  
  
]Thoughts of you  
  
Drive the guilt away  
  
I care not about the pain  
  
Only for You  
  
None other in my heart  
  
Not even him  
  
  
  
Yui I love you so  
  
This pain of separation will end  
  
No matter what  
  
I will see you again  
  
Even if I have to  
  
End the world  
  
  



	7. Joy for Kensuke

Just to set the stage, this would be about the time of Asuka's introduction..  
  
  
  
Joy for Kensuke  
  
  
  
Today was   
  
The best day of my life!  
  
I saw all these awesome things!  
  
  
And got an embarrassing tape of Shinji!  
  
  
  
Misato took us with them  
  
To pick up Eva Unit-02  
  
And we were on an aircraft carrier  
  
It was awesome!  
  
  
  
Then an angel attacked!  
  
And I got to see an Eva in action!  
  
It was so cool!  
  
To think I was there!  
  
  
  
There were explosions!  
  
And blasts!  
  
And the angel swallowed the Eva!  
  
And the angel got blown up!  
  
  
  
But that's not all  
  
Asuka made Shinji   
  
Wear her plugsuit!  
  
And I've got it on tape!  
  
  
  
I can almost imagine Kensuke breaking out in song and dance for this. By the way I   
would still like suggestions. I plan on doing poems for Toji, Hikari and Kawrou,   
and I would like to know what you think brings them joy. And any other characters   
you want to suggest for this?  
  
  



	8. Joy for Toji

Joy for Toji  
  
  
  
That's my forty ninth basket  
  
Theirs no challenge  
  
Playing by yourself  
  
I like to compete  
  
And play with others  
  
  
  
Sports aren't real  
  
Competing for fun  
  
And you don't hurt others  
  
That's why I like  
  
Playing against others  
  
  
  
If my sister could just  
  
Stand up out of that bed  
  
I would be happy  
  
I can't wait to see her walk again  
  
To have her meet Shinji  
  
  
  
Shinji is not a bad person  
  
Some day I'll get him in a game  
  
On the same team with me  
  
Then we'll see how good  
  
He really is  
  
  
  
The class rep  
  
She's been acting odd lately  
  
Almost like...  
  
Nah couldn't be  
  
But I'd like it, if she liked me  
  
  
  
Basket number fifty  
  
No challenge  
  
Someday I'll get Shinji on the court,  
  
And my sister will watch  
  
And maybe Hikari will cheer  
  



	9. Joy for Hikari

Joy for Hikari  
  
  
  
It has to be perfect  
  
I want him to like it  
  
I want him to like me  
  
So it has to be perfect  
  
  
  
I'll try a dash of this  
  
And a bit of that  
  
I'm trying so hard  
  
So please like it  
  
  
  
What do I see in him?  
  
Compassion.  
  
Gentleness.  
  
Love.  
  
  
What do I see in Asuka?  
  
Fire.  
  
Sadness.  
  
Loneliness.  
  
  
So I'll be a shoulder   
  
To cry on  
  
I'll do my best to help  
  
Because I am a friend  
  
  
It should be good  
  
In fact it's the best I ever made  
  
Both the food  
  
And the friendships.  
  



End file.
